zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Visit At The Funfair
Even though the two ace cops of Zootopia had just returned from their honeymoon, they still had enough days left to spend together before getting back to work. There was a travelling funfair around Bunnyburrow every summer, and Judy had recommended the whole place for Nick too. While it was not as large as Zootopia´s finest amusement parks, it was still full of enjoyable activites for everybody. The fox and the rabbit were already strolling towards the park where the funfair took place. It was such a warm summer day that Judy had changed her usual attire to a comfortable orange summer dress and the sun hat she usually had on the farm. "You know, is it a coincidence that you´ve started to wear more orange or green clothes ever since we´ve been married?" Nick wondered. "Maybe, maybe not", Judy winked. "Note to self, I need to wear more grey and blue stuff soon too", Nick said to himself as the two arrived there. The funfair had a very old-fashioned charm to it, with carousels and other traditional attractions there. Even though they were at Bunnyburrow, other animals were there to visit too. Nick and Judy paid the tickets, and took a look around. "Brings back memories. I was only five years old when I got on that carousel for the first time", Judy felt nostalgic. "What should we try out first? You pick, ladies first", Nick said. "Well....how about that?" his wife pointed at the direction of a huge roller coaster. Having a fear of heights, Nick gulped a bit. Swallowing his fear, he followed her to the coaster. As it started, the speed and height of the attraction made him tremble, while Judy almost squealed in excitement. "Isn´t this a bit too much for you too?" he said. "No, this is fun! We´ve been through worse, this is child´s play compared to it! Literally", the rabbit enjoyed the ride. "Why I´m not surprised, coming from someone who blew up that Nighthowler train...aaah!" Nick screamed as the coaster speeded down and the ride finally ended. "Well that wasn´t so bad, was it?" Judy asked. "I guess it wasn´t. Especially since I didn´t eat anything before it", the fox recovered from the thrilling ride. Judy led Nick to a snack vendor, where they bought some cotton candy that the two munched on together while going to see the local magician´s tricks on an outdoor stage. The magician was a charming gentleman of a hyena who was really talented at card tricks and making things disappear. "Wow! He´s incredible!" Judy was impressed. "Yes, but nothing I haven´t seen before. I´m not unfamiliar with magic tricks myself either", Nick winked. "What do you mean?" his wife asked. "I´m glad you asked. Take a look at this ticket. Hocus pocus, and it´s gone!" Nick waved his funfair ticket in front of her eyes, and it disappeared. "Where did it go?" Judy wondered, until she noticed something underneath her sun hat. The ticket had appeared there! Judy gasped in amazement. "Hustling and magic tricks are not that far away from each other, sweetheart. Maybe we should do a magic act together someday in a talent show? You could be my lovely assistant, and the bunny I draw from my hat", Nick said. "Sure, sounds like a great idea. But please, no sawing me in half. Just thinking about it makes me squeamish", Judy laughed. After the act was over, Nick and Judy wanted to try out some sideshow games. One of these really caught Nick´s attention, which was a mallet game. The prizes included adorable-looking stuffed animals. "I´m gonna win you a prize from this one", Nick looked at the game. One of the prizes even had a stuffed fox that looked very similar to him. "Oh, you shouldn´t have", Judy smiled. The fox tried to hit the mallet, but he wasn´t strong enough to hit the high score point. "I didn´t win, I´m so sorry Carrots", he sighed. "It´s okay. Let me try if I can win you something instead", Judy went to try it out. Surprisingly, she was stronger than Nick, and won the game. "Here you go", she handed Nick the prize she won. An adorable stuffed bunny that looked just like Judy. Nick blushed hard as he got the souvenir. "Oh thank you, it´s so cute! How did you get that strong to begin with?" he asked. "I don´t even know myself. Maybe carrot diet and the stuff I went through in the academy has a part to play in it", Judy smiled sheepishly. "So much exciting stuff happening around here. I would like for something smoother and more relaxing. Somewhere where we can also send that selfie to Clawhauser as we promised", Nick said. Their cheetah friend had begged for the two to send photos and selfies of the fun times they had during their honeymoon, and they didn´t want to let him down. "Smoother....I think I have an idea", Judy grinned, pointing behind Nick. The fox turned around and saw the tunnel of love. "Oh Judy, you sly bunny", her husband said. Nick and Judy sat on the boat at the tunnel, and pulled out the selfie stick. As they were at the right spot inside the tunnel, they kissed each other tenderly on the lips and took the photo. After leaving the tunnel, the two took a closer look at the photo. "Wonderful. Benji will be pleased, and this´ll be a great souvenir from the funfair", Judy looked at it admiringly. "Indeed. If I had to pick my favourite attraction here, it´d be that tunnel. I´d gladly go through it with you again anyday", Nick smiled. "Same here, darling", Judy said. The new Mr and Mrs. Hopps still spent almost two hours having fun in the funfair, before they went home. It had been one of the best days of R&R the two had ever had. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy